Enfermera
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta ] • Lleva un poco más de dos horas, cincuenta errores, tropiezos y más pero, finalmente será capaz de cumplir con el mandado que él supervisor Komui le dio a penas regresar de su misión. ( Allena, —Allen x Lenalee—)


**Disclaimer:** **D. Grey-man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino** (trollshino).

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar.

 **Nota:** Qué puedo decir, nadie me lee, comenta, llevos años gritando a los cuatro vientos que dejaré el fandom pero, siempre término volviendo. Son 14 años como para pedir el divorcio y bueno vengo a dejar mis grano de arena en los fics de la OTP...me siento sola ;A; ¿Allena fans (qué escriben), en dónde están?

* * *

 **E** nfermera

* * *

─Tim, ¿seguro qué esta es la habitación de Lenalee?

Ve como su dorado compañero asciende y desciende ante su pregunta, eso le lleva a creer que es su forma de decir si. Lleva un poco más de dos horas, cincuenta errores, tropiezos y más pero, finalmente será capaz de cumplir con el mandado que él supervisor Komui le dio a penas regresar de su misión en búsqueda de _Inocencia_ en compañía de Kanda.

Decir que está estresado, cansado, hambriento y con ganas de dormir es lo de menos ya que eso, le hace olvidar por un breve instante los modales que como caballero inglés le caracteriza —no le toma importancia— y sin más, abre la puerta delante suyo.

─Lena...

Su habla se ve callado ante el repentino grito femenino. Sus orbes, se posan en la linda chica que hace horas lleva buscando y ve como ella, se encuentra agachada. Lo hace para ocultar el hecho de que no lleva puesto el usual uniforme de exorcista que les caracteriza puesto que Lenalee, en estos momentos viste el uniforme que ha visto que usa el equipo de enfermeras de la orden.

Se siente embelesado por la vergüenza que siente Lenalee al verse descubierta. Un sonrojo se pinta en su rostro ante la tierna imagen que observa.

─No necesitas ocultarlo, te vez hermosa vestida así Lenalee─admite, con una sonrisa.

La nombrada, se sonroja ante la sorpresiva confesión.

─Gracias, Allen-kun─dice, tímidamente. ─Para la próxima, toca la puerta antes de entrar, moh~─agrega.

Con timidez se incorpora y finalmente la ve como se debe. Se equivocó al decir que Lenalee luce hermosa, sencillamente ella, es una diosa.

Es la primera vez que ve su largo cabello de ébano siendo trenzado, aquel simple vestido de pulcro blanco luce mejor en ella, qué la carga que portan...poede asegurar que Lenalee, sería feliz, si fuera como cualquier otra chica de su edad.

Aunque no lo parezca, él, se arrepiente por desperdiciar esa oportunidad... Aunque, si lo piensa de elegir lo que ella quiere, él no estaría aquí y jamás se hubieran conocido.

─¿Allen-kun?

Aquella pregunta le saca de su momentánea estupefacción, volviendo en si ve como aquellas extravagantes gemas de color púrpura le miran con preocupación.

─Serias una excelente enfermera─menciona ahora que su mano se ha movido para tocar la suave mejilla ajena.

─Lenalee, estoy bien.

─¿Seguro?─pregunta. ─Luces cansado—ahora es ella la que pone su mano en su rostro.

─Ve a descansar de inmediato, Allen-kun─ordena.

─Ya voy enfermera, Lee.

─~moh, Allen-kun.

Haciéndole enojar involuntariamente, se va a cumplir al pié de la letra lo que **Su** linda enfermera (aunque ella aún no lo sabe) le acaba de recetar.

—Por cierto, ¿qué querías Allen-kun?

─Casi lo olvido. Komui-san, te llama.

Ya se le estaba olvidando su propósito inicial.

─O lo hacía hace dos horas...─murmura para sí.

─¿Qué decías, Allen-kun?

─Qué ya me voy a cumplir con tú receta—comenta. ─Vendré mañana por tu siguiente indicación─agrega.

Y sin más se va a descansar, dejando a Lenalee con sus quejas.

Desea que esta no sea la última vez en la que pueda ver a la enfermera Lee. Con ella brota aquel egoísmo y quiere que Lenalee sea exclusivamente para él.

Ella es la indicada para curar aquéllas heridas que no dejan marcas en la piel, esas que son invisibles a simple vista.

* * *

 ** _Próximo fic: Lenalee Lee (glóbulo rojo) x Allen Walker (glóbulo blanco)_**


End file.
